


Kara sleep fly's

by Night_Bloom



Series: SuperCorp Promps [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/F, Fluff, Kara and Alex having a good old sisterly chat, Lena finding out Kara is Supergirl, MAJOR CANNON DIVERGENCE, SuperCorp, XD, basically not cannon at all, because I just write and don't plan things, lets sort out some issues, pure fluff, sorry - Freeform, there is no time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Bloom/pseuds/Night_Bloom
Summary: Okay so I wrote this based on a theory I posted on Tumblr of "What if Lena found out about Kara being Supergirl because she slept  levitated when they were having a sleepover" and now you're gonna find out XD





	Kara sleep fly's

Why’d she tell Alex? She knew this would happen, and yet she told her anyway. Oh, Rao, she’s not in the mood for this right now, not when she’d been so excited only moments prior. While Kara mulled over the sanity of her decision to answer her sister honestly when asked about her evening plans, Alex was full swing in her lecture she’d no doubt been waiting to unleash on Kara about the dangers of her friendship with Lena.

 

Alex was so committed and enthrone with what she was saying regarding the youngest Luthor that she hadn’t realised Kara wasn’t paying attention to a word she said. She was stuck in her a world all of her own, planning Lena and her’s movie night. Debating over what they’d watch, what snack she’d get and try to persuade Lena to indulge in - to no avail unless she unleashed her pout on the poor woman, the thought that brought a droopy smile to her face. Oh, all the things she’d managed to tempt Lena to do with the power of her pout; she let out a small chuckle thinking of all the times Lena had persuaded her to do something with her a puppy dog pout of her own.

 

Apparently, Kara had underestimated how invested Alex was in her anti-Lena speech because she noticed the idiotic smile that adorned her face and the small chuckle that escaped her lips when thinking about the aforementioned woman. Alex stopped talking and fixed her sister with a stern look she usually saved for scaring the shit out of the criminals she had to interrogated. It took Kara far too long for someone with super hearing to realise Alex had stopped talking. She blinked her eyes a couple of times, clearing the Lena haze from her mind long enough to zero in on Alex’s expression, she winced when she realised she’d been caught. 

 

Neither said anything for the longest time, locked in a battle of wills of whom break first, in the end, it was Kara. It was always Kara when it came to Alex. She sighed, knowing that Alex only ever had her best interests at heart and was just trying to protect her, that it had been ingrained into her since they’d been thrown together by fate and Kal-el. That, over the years, it’d become an innate response to protect her, above all else. That’s how Kara knew that Alex was going to make a wonderful mother one day, that caring and protective nature, and how she’d been the one to teach Kara all that earth had to offer, she’d practically raised Kara. 

 

But it was time that Kara let her be free. She knew she’d never been able to give Alex back the years she spent putting her first, and for that, she felt so guilty, but now it was in her power to make sure that Alex put herself first, it was her turn to look after her sister. And that started by making her understand that Lena was able to be trusted. Alex had begrudgingly admitted that Lexa was good and kind unlike the rest of her family - after many extensive investigations - but when it came to her baby sister, there was always that distrust, even when she knew a person was good.

 

Kara squared her shoulders, she needed to do this, and now was as good a time as any. “I know you don’t fully trust Lena Alex.” she smiled the smallest of smiles, the one she use to smile when she thought of her family on Krypton and how’d they love Alex and her inquisitive mind. “But I do, and that needs to be good enough for you.”

 

Alex went to speak, but Kara lifted her hand, telling her she hadn’t finished yet, “I know you just want to protect me, and I love that, but you have to let me make my own decisions. You’ve spent so long thinking about me, worrying, and protecting me. It’s time you started thinking about you.” she paused and sucked in a deep breath, blinking her eyes a few times to hold back the tears she could feel welling there, she noticed Alex attempting a similar action. Kara reached out and took her sister's hand, “I know that’s hard, and I’m not saying that everything has to change, I know you will always care and worry about me because you’re my sister. But I’m asking you to trust me and my decisions as I trust in you and yours.”

 

Alex’s lip began to quiver with her effort to hold back her emotions, Kara moved, embracing her in the tightest hug she could without injuring her human physiology. When Kara heard Alex begin to weep into her shoulder gently, she couldn’t hold back her own tears. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry Kara.” the whispered whirlwind of breath almost evaded even her super hearing, but when she caught it, she pulled back instantly, disorienting the woman in her arms.

 

“No.” Kara winced when Alex flinched at the unexpected intensity and steel in her voice. Kara softened her tone when she continued, “You have nothing to apologise for Alex, you were just doing what you were told, you were just doing what sisters do.” 

 

Kara looked down in shame, her voice becoming too small for someone who was looked to as earth’s invincible champion, “If anyone should be sorry it’s me,” she looked up, watery clear blue eyes locking with Alex’s burning chocolate hazel gaze. They had an entire conversation with just that gaze, both telling the other not to apologies, both expressing their sorrow for what that’d caused the other. 

 

But in the end, it was Alex who let out a wet laugh. “I guess we’re both to blame here.” She could tell by the crinkle that formed between Kara’s eyes that she was about to start arguing the point, so she flicked her playfully between the eyes saying quickly “Crinkle” when her sister's face morphed into one of confusion.

 

The pairs laughter filled Kara’s apartment, the atmosphere of the room filling with the warmth and affection that the combined sounds held. When their laughter died down Alex broke their silence once more, her face soft but serious. She needed Kara to hear and believed what she said next. “I’ll try.” She said nothing more, but she didn’t need to. It was so much, to Kara it was the whole world. The person she went to for everything, the person that protected her no matter the cost, that was more her family than Kal-el or those she’d left on Krypton, would try her best - and when Alex Danvers set her mind to something she accomplished it, no matter how long it took - to let her make her own mistakes, to just be her sister and not her mother as much as she was capable, it was enough. 

 

Kara’s eyes filled with tears once more and this time she let them fall freely, wrapping her sister in her arms in a hug that was far less restrained than usual, and would probably leave Alex with light bruises tomorrow. But neither cared because they’d found an understanding and a way to grow for the future.

 

When they pulled back, Alex wiped what was left of the tears from Kara’s face, still looking after her baby sister. She bit her lip, contemplating what she was going to say next, she didn’t want to upset Kara, not after all that, but she had to make sure her sister heard her, at least this once. 

 

“Kara…” she started off hesitantly, “are you sure it’s the best idea to have Lena spend the night?” When Kara began to pull away and retort Alex hastily added “It’s not because she’s a Luthor. It’s -” Alex got a thoughtful look on her face, trying to find the best way to phrase her resistance towards the idea. At first, yes it had been because Lena was a Luthor, but it didn’t take her long to realise that she was a Luthor in name only. It was something else that made her hesitant towards the idea of Kara letting her in. It was still the idea of Kara getting hurt, but it wasn’t a physical pain she worried about, it was the pain that would come from a broken heart. 

 

Kara may not have realised it yet, nor Lena for that matter, but from what she’d seen she knew her sister was in love with Lena, and Lena with her. No, her concern wasn’t that Lena would turn evil and they’d become mortal enemies, she feared that Lena would do something far worse. She feared the women would turn Kara away and break her heart when she found out the truth, a truth that she’d made Kara keep from her. But how to tell Kara this when she wasn’t ready to acknowledge her feelings, let alone hear someone else call her out on them.

 

Sighing Alex formulated a reason as close to the truth as she knew Kara could handle, “It’s not because she’s a Luthor” Alex stated again, slowly and clearly so that Kara knew she meant it, when Kara made a small nod of acknowledgment at her words she continued, “it’s because I know how deeply you care about people, and…. And  I didn’t want to see your heart get hurt.” she left out the ‘if you put it out there and confess not only your feelings but your real identity’, she just hoped that Kara would understand enough to know it wasn’t a jibe at Lena.

 

When Kara’s eyes softened, she knew that she’d understood, at least on a subconscious level, and Alex’s body sagged with relief and when Kara whispered: “She’d never break my heart.” Alex just nodded, trusting her sister's judgment on who to give her heart to, even if it was still a struggle. 

 

After the heavy emotional turmoil of their conversation Alex laughed and said, “You don’t still sleep fly do you?” her iconic badass smirk in place and a playful twinkle in her eyes.

 

Kara groaned, happy that they’d finally talked it through and began the process to get past their issues, but slightly regretful that it lead to her being teased. A happy smile spread across her lips nonetheless. “Levitate, sleep levete,” she replied, rolling her eyes. Kara knew she’d said fly on purpose; it was an old argument they’d had as kids, she didn’t consider it flying because she wasn’t in movement just hovering above the ground; Alex, on the other hand, considered any motion that wasn’t located on the ground flying. If she’d had any doubts about Alex’s word choice, they were dashed the moment she saw the momentous smirk on her sister's face. She let out a snort at the sight, “And no I don’t, I haven’t since...” her voice trailed off, not wanting to think about when her mind had been tormenting her from her stunt with Red Kryptonite. Alex’s smile became softer when she realised where Kara’s mind was headed. Shaking the thoughts from her mind she continued, “I only do it when I’m stressed or having a nightmare, you don’t have to worry Alex, she’s not going to see me ‘sleep fly’.” Now it was Alex’s turn to snort at her sister's mocking tone when she spoke the phrase.

 

Kara looked over Alex’s shoulder and caught sight of the oven clock, her eyes widening comically, “Oh Rao! I have to get ready she’d going to be here in an hour! I still have to go get the snacks and order from the Chinese place she likes and line up all the movie options that I’ve decided on and changed my sheets so that they’re clean for her and get linen out of the cupboard for the couch and -” 

 

Alex cut her off by placing her hand over her mouth, amazed she could ramble so long while in a gay panic. She smiled to herself though, her sister was in so deep, and she didn’t even know it, but that’s also what concerned her the most.

 

“Kara, relax, it’s fine you have plenty of time.” Kara just wore a look of worry and flusteredness, Alex huffed, amused at her dramatics. “Kara, are you really telling me that  _ Supergirl  _ can’t get all that done and more in an hour?”

 

Kara opened her mouth to reply, then promptly closed it again, continuing the cycle a good few times before sound escaped her lips, “Wha - what? Are you telling me to use my powers to get general housework done?” Now instead of a confused and stunned puppy, a cocky smirk adorned her face.

 

Alex groaned, “Ha ha.” she deadpanned, “Yes that’s what I’m saying.” she continued mumbling under her breath “not that you wouldn’t have done it anyway once the gay panic fog lifted.” 

 

Because she hadn’t been paying attention to Alex, making a mental list of everything she needed to do before Lena got there, she was unable to hear what she’d muttered, “What was that?” 

 

Alex shook her head, a fond smile that was reserved only for her (and maybe occasionally Maggie) gracing her lips, “Nothing, I better go Sara, and I have a sparring session soon. Plus you need all the time you can get to get ready.”

 

“What why?” fear and confusion knotted Kara’s brow, Alex just smirked walking over to the door.

 

Pausing as she opened it, calling over her shoulder smirk firmly in place, she said “Gotta get pretty for your date.” she winked before closing the door on a dumb stuck Kara.

 

//

 

Kara was just getting out of the shower when she heard three swift, sure knocks on the door, “Coming!” she called before speeding into her clothes and making it to the front door before any time had passed. She waited a beat before opening the door, knowing that even if she’d been fully dressed from where she was in the apartment, she couldn't have gotten to the door that quickly. 

 

When she finally opened the door the sight before her stole her breath away. Her lungs forgot how to contract freezing mid-motion, her hand slipping from its comfortable purchase on the door frame, so it fell all the way open. She felt her eyes roaming the body before her clad in an oversized ‘National City University’ jumper that she’d lent her last time she was over, black skinny jeans, and ballet flats. Her hair cascaded and rolled down her shoulders in black waves, framing her face so that her pale skin and piercing forest depths that held the intelligence of many years of curious inquisition and determination stood out and stuck Kara as if it were a blow originating from her cousins balled fist. She took in all of Lena, thinking she must be a goddess. Kara knew she was good looking, she had an inhuman metabolism and did more exercise in a week than the average human did in a year, she was by no stretch of the imagination unattractive. But Lena. Lena was in a league all of her own. To Kara she was Rao personified, she was her light and her sun, the source of her strength. Her eyes wondered to plump red lips that curved up into a smile before they started moving.

 

Kara had to shake herself and blink rapidly to bring herself back from her own little world, knowing that she’d missed whatever it was that Lena had just said (so much for super hearing). “Huh? Sorry what’d you say Lena?” her checks we flushed, and her words were quiet and dripped with embarrassment, she knew she’d been caught staring, but when a goddess that was a casually dressed Lena Luthor appeared before her could you really blame her? 

 

Lena released a small chuckle before repeating herself, “I said ‘see something you like?’.” winking when she’d completed her recap. 

 

If Kara wasn’t blushing before she most certainly was now. Blushing, however, maybe too tame a word for what was happening, her face was bright red, and she could feel the heat creeping into the tips of her ears making them burn uncomfortably hot. She stammers for a few seconds before Lena took pity on her laughing and stepping through the open doorway, leaving a stunned and stuttering Kara in her wake.

 

Kara managed to compose herself enough to close the door and follow Lena through her apartment. Lena first deposited a bottle of wine on the counter that Kara hadn’t noticed she had, moving effortlessly through the apartment that felt more like home than her penthouse, Lena put her bag at the foot of Kara’s bed before nestling on the couch before the array of food that blanket the entire surface of the living room table. 

 

When Lena raise a brow at the quantity and quality (or lack thereof) of the food Kara began to sport a new blush, moving to sit next to her friend, saying quietly “There’s some Kale and salad ingredients in the fridge, as well as your favourite from the Chinese place down the road.” Kara manages to get through that without much of a grimace when referring to the Kale, flashbacks of when Lena had snuck it into her food at lunch one time surfacing and making the girl of steel shutter.

 

Now it was Lena’s turn to blush, no one had ever been so considerate of her likes and dislikes as Kara, even when they so ‘offended’ her inhuman appetite and tastes. It amused Lena that Kara would eat everything and anything no matter how bizarre a flavour combination it was, so long as it wasn’t a vegetable.

 

She muttered a small ‘thank you’, her cheeks smudged crimson, when she went to retrieve the aforementioned food from the fridge, missing Kara’s equally timid ‘you’re welcome’. The air around them was a whirlwind of nervous tension, both too self-conscious at that moment to muster any words for the other, heat flushing their faces whenever an attempt was made, and they cut the other off. 

 

Kara laughed, she didn’t know why she was so nervous, she’d hung out with Lena one on one many times, here in this very apartment, so why was this any different? Did it have something to do with what Alex had said? No, no it couldn’t, she knew she didn’t have to be guarded with Lena because she’d never hurt her. But, perhaps that was just the thought that made her so anxious. She’d never felt that kind of clam with anyone apart from her adoptive family, and even then it was different.

 

She didn’t let herself linger on the thoughts, choosing instead to enjoy the time she got with an unguarded and carefree Lena. She grabbed the bowl of popcorn, snuggling into Lena’s side when she sat back down. She heard her breath hitch at the contact and her heart rate increase, but it always did that when Kara touched her; she just assumed it was due to a lifetime of emotional neglect and touch starvation that came with her upbringing in the Luthor household. Kara never did seem to notice that while Lena did get uncomfortable with physical interaction, it was only with her that this particular reaction occurred.

 

Lena relaxed into Kara’s side after a moment, turning to see the megawatt smile that could outshine the sun on any day, her own lips pulling up at the corners in response, unable to deny the brilliance of that smile. Their eyes locked, blue depths that held worlds in them swimming hopelessly in captivating green that always seems to hypnotise and enthral her. It was Kara who relented first, clearing her throat and turning towards the tv screen. It was only then that Lena realised just how close their faces had been, how close she’d been to- no, nope not gonna go there, Kara was her friend.

 

Kara rattled off a list of movies, Lena not even listening to her words, just taking in the strong timber and commanding tone of her voice, that was still somehow so soft, calling to her and wrapping itself around her like a blanket. Lena’s eyes darted down to Kara’s lips, moving at a furious pace, but again she couldn’t bring herself to focus on the words they formed, instead focusing on how they looked wrapping around the syllables and assonance of the words. She’d always noticed Kara had a slight accent that she couldn’t place, but looking at how she formed her words she noticed, that though well trained and eloquent, they were also jerky in their movements, like it wasn’t her first language and her lips had to fight to form the alien sounds. Lena mused, her lips and words must look similar form all the time she spent at boarding school in Ireland, she knew she had the hint of an accent because of it; her vowels having changed their residence because of it. Upon her return to the states she tried her best to acclimatise herself and make her words to sound more American, but being with Kara, she’s been able to find the confidence to embrace this difference and use it to her advantage in business.

 

It wasn’t until she heard the words ‘Firefly’ that she tuned back into the world, her eyes lit up like central park on new year's eve, Kara was laughing as she nodded her head furiously, she loved the show and couldn’t understand why it’d been canceled - she had half a mind to produce it herself, but with it being years since the initial inception of the show she knew it wouldn't be the same. Kara adored Lena’s nerdier side, she knew she was a massive star wars fan as well, but she also knew that if she suggested one movie they’d be here till the entire collection was watched, paused and rewatched so that Lena could explain all of her favourite parts of the films, and why certain things happened, and all the little tidbits she just happened to know about the film, both on and behind the scenes. 

 

Kara shook her head, she knew she’d do anything just to get that childlike joy and wonder to adorn Lena’s beautiful features, she looked so young and happy like this, and Kara was so proud that she was the cause  - well at least partially. With the first episode lined up, the pair fell further back into the couch and one another, Lena giving up her salad too instead mindlessly take popcorn from the bowel in Kara’s grasp, transfixed on the screen, following the dialogue word for word. And while Lena couldn’t tear her eyes from the screen, Kara couldn’t tear her eyes away from her.

 

//

 

Kara woke to a constant warm weight pressed against her chest, she hummed in contentment, pulling the warmth flush against her. She felt warm wisps of breath brush against her neck and felt someone nuzzling in further to the crock of her neck. That’s when her eyes shot open. She was on the couch, the tv still on bathing the room in a dim ambient blue light, the tv show long finished, and snuggled up in her arms was Lena. Her hair fanned out in wild, untamed curls, her body entangled with Kara’s a blissful look on her face, her features soft and oh so beautiful in sleep.

 

Kara took her in; she doesn’t know how long she laid there merely looking at the beauty of Lena in the blue haze the tv threw on them, she didn’t need her supervision to see her clearly. To Kara, she shined as bright as the largest star in the cosmos, the beacon that pulled her out of the darkness of the phantom zone. When Kara shifted to move Lena to the bed she stirred, grumbling that her warm pillow was moving, the slight was adorable and cause a soft chuckle to disturb the stillness of the room and fill it with affection.

 

“Lena,” she whispered, satisfied when she gained no response she made to move again, this time using her super speed so that the woman asleep in her arms wouldn’t notice the sensation of movement. She heard a voice suspiciously akin to Alex’s in her head reprimanding her, but she paid it no mind, too tired and too content with weight and warmth the body cradled in her arm provided, grounding her to that moment. She moved slowly and with the utmost care as she crossed the small distance from her living room to her bed, wanting to savour the moment and not wake the woman that rarely slept.

 

She pulled back the covers and placed Lena on the bed, tucking her in with the utmost care, as if she would shatter and the world would fall apart with anything less than the lightest of touches. Lena grumbled again when the warmth of Kara’s body began to withdraw from her own. Kara was making her way back to the lounge to make herself comfortable on the couch when she heard Lena sit up and call her name; she turned around looking at the girl that held the world at her feet sleepily wiping her eyes and trying to orientate herself.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“I’m going to sleep on the couch,” she replies in a whisper, afraid of anything more.

 

A confused pout appeared on Lena’s lips, and Kara melted, already giving in to her next words before she’d even voiced them, “Mmm come sleep here, you’re warm.”

 

Kara couldn’t help but laugh, it was so rare to see this side of Lena, and she knew that had her mind not been forged by sleep she’d never have heard the quietly confessed request. Before she knew it she was sliding into the bed behind Lena, her arms instinctively wrapping around her. A content sigh sounded from their respective lips as sleep overtook them both once more, wrapped up in the others scent and warmth and the security and sense of home those provided.

 

//

 

When Lena next woke it was too light rays of the early morning sun breaking through the thin curtains settling a welcoming touch of warmth on her exposed cheek. She rolled over, wanting to find more of the warmth in Kara’s body, only when she turned over she wasn’t there. Lena stilled, listening to see if she could hear her in the bathroom or kitchen, the apartment was silent in the throws of the early morning, even the hustle and bustle of the city quiet at this time. She heard a faint whistling of air entering and escaping someone's noise, cracking open her eyes she was still unable to see Kara on either side of the bed, it wasn’t until she noticed dangling blonde hair that she looked up. Kara was sleep flying. 

 

Lena’s eyes, moments ago droppy with sleep shot open wide at the sight. Kara was hovering in the air above the bed, her hair cascading down in golden rays like a waterfall. Lena just stared at her, her brain working through the sleep haze to digest what this meant. She was surprised at how calm she was, why was she so calm, she just found out her best friend could sleep fly! Looking at her once more she made another realisation; she couldn’t just sleep fly, she was Supergirl. Kara Danvers was Supergirl!

 

And yet, despite this discovery she still felt incredibly calm. Why was she still so calm? She just found out her best friend had been lying to her about who she was. But she couldn’t find it in herself to be mad at the fact; she knew Kara would have told her eventually, she even suspected that her sister Alex had something to do with her lack of truthfulness, not that Lena blamed her, it was a big deal. And yet, she still wasn’t shocked. It took her a few moments, but she realised that she wasn’t shocked because she’d already known. Subconsciously she’d already known. 

 

The same crinkle formed between both Kara and Supergirl's eyes when they were worried or confused, the mannerisms different yet oddly familiar in the pair, the same enchanting blue gaze that she often found herself lost in, the small scar on her forehead - something she must have gotten on Krypton before she came here she mused. There were so many similarities that Lena hadn’t allowed herself to see, at least not consciously, waiting for her friend to be ready to tell her about this part of herself herself. 

 

When Lena let her gaze fall back to the hero after her mini realisation, she found herself helplessly in love with the woman before her. Yes, she’d known she had feelings for Kara, but there’d always been something holding her back. Now she knew what it was. 

 

Sitting up Lena grasped Kara’s hand in hers, lightly tugging she guided the woman back down to the bed. When Kara was firmly in place, Lena lay down facing her. Looking at Kara’s peaceful face, she couldn’t help but reach out and tuck the stray strand of gold behind her ear, caressing her cheek and gently stroked her face. Blue eyes fluttered open, locking with green, a small smile spreading across her beautiful face. “Good morning.” Kara rasped, voice laced with sleep.

 

“Good morning” Lena made no move to take her hand away from Kara’s face, making her smile grow all the more, “Kara Zor-El.” It was a wonderfully weird sensation to hear her true name tumble from Lena’s gorgeous lips, but the flutter of panic Kara expected to feel never seised her body. Instead, all she felt was an overwhelming feeling of warmth and contentment. Lena knew, Lena knew, and she hadn’t turned her away.

 

Kara chuckled, leaning into Lena’s touch, her eyes closing briefly before flying open once more, locking with the green deeps she loved so much filled with renewed strength, “How’d you know?”

 

Lena’s lips uptick at the ends in a small smirk, “I had my suspicions miss ‘I flew here on the bus’” she laughed outright when a blush crept it’s way up Kara’s neck to her checks then the tips of her ears, a sound of pure joy and love filling the space around them. “But it was the sleep flying that really gave you away.”

 

Kara’s blush intensified, damn Alex and putting the idea in her head. “It’s actually sleep levitating,” Kara said, her voice shy but open, her blush never leaving her checks.

 

Lena laughed freely once more, “Oh of course, how could I be so naive?” her eyes sparkled, and her tone was full of mirth and teasing affection that Kara was able to find some of her own confidence once more.

 

“That’s okay, it takes a while to get use to the correct flying terminology.” she threw a wink in for good measure and was rewarded once more with another unrestrained laugh from the woman in front of her. Unable to help herself she whispered, “Rao I love you.”

 

When Lena stopped laughing and looked at her, her ever intelligent gaze flicking over her entire face she regretted her slip up, worried that she’d survived Lena finding out she was Supergirl only to have her reject her for her feelings towards her. She began to stammer out a retraction of her previous words and apologise profusely for the slip of tongue, moving to give Lena her space when she felt hands on either side of her face, cupping her cheeks and capturing her, preventing her from moving. She held her breath, unable to make any movement for fear it’d all fall apart. 

 

Lena’s watery gaze locked on hers, Kara was so stunned she didn’t notice she’d moved closer until she felt her lips hovering above her own, and it was all too much. She couldn’t handle the distance that felt like eons between them; she surged forward capturing Lena’s lips with her own. The kiss was heated and furious, everything they felt, wanted, and couldn’t quite yet say was all poured into that one kiss. When they finally parted for air Lena locked eyes with Kara once more; her eyes were soft and earnest as she spoke: “And I love you Kara Danvers Zor-El, earth’s champion, and my hero.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this one shot, it's my first Supergirl work so I hope I did their characterisations justice and I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you feel like giving me any prompts for some more one-shots pop over to my Tumblr https://night-bloom6.tumblr.com and let me know :D


End file.
